legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Slums
The Slums were a playable location in Blood Omen 2 , the oldest part of the City of Meridian, Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian takes place entirely in the Slums. At the beginning of Blood Omen 2, Kain awoke in a building in the Slums, looked after by Cabal Vampire Umah . With Kain having lost much of his powers and abilities from ''Blood Omen'' , Umah used the narrow , darkened and Sarafan-neglected streets of the Slums to train Kain (during this 'tutorial', Umah would teach Kain about The Whisper , Basic Jumping, Floating , Feeding , Blood , Lore , Basic Combat and Kain's Fury and Mist Dark Gifts) progressing through the Slums, Kain would also encounter his first Ward Gates , Glyph magic and Glyphwrights . Travelling towards Sanctuary (in The Lower City), Kain and Umah were split up when they ran into a Sarafan Glyph Guard , who activated a Ward Gate, separating the two Vampires. Umah led the guard away, advising Kain to meet a Human Cabal Contact at the Grand Hotel , who would lead Kain to a hidden entrance to the Smuggler's Den. As Kain left the Slums the Cabal Contact was killed by the hiding Faustus, who followed Kain to the Smuggler's Den. Notes The Slums are (according to Umah) the oldest part of Meridian. Maps suggest that The Slums are located on an island (along with the Smuggler's Den) to the North/Westof the main city, separated from it by a body of water, which could only be traversed by bridge or the secret Smuggler's Tunnel 1. (Dialogue from the Slums residents suggest the Sarafan frequently close off access to the Lower City at night) Parts of the Blood Omen 2 opening video (that were not 'flashbacks') were set in a building which was likely in the Slums. Several birds are seen flying above the Slums ; these visually resemble 'birds of prey' despite the soundtrack featuring sound effects of some 'gull-like' and 'crow-like' birds. The soundtrack throughout the levels features several 'animal noises', although the only animals seen (up-close) are Cats and Rats - both of which can be targeted and attacked byKain (but neither have Blood or Lore ) The Slums feature a diverse variety of locations, perhaps backing up the Slums status as the heart of old Meridian. Kain comes across Docks, Canals, Sewers, A Cemetery and a Town Square/Marketplace, all of which have 'seen better days', indeed most of the doorways seen in the Slums are boarded up. The Slums features several recurring Industrial themes, notably, the level begins near a Lighthouse and features several times in the background a set of 'Smokestacks', both of which may hark back to Soul Reaver . The Slums also features numerous factory-style buildings. Although it is the 'lowest level' of the city of Meridian, there are signs of the advanced industrial/Glyph Magic technology around; the Slums features Cranes working along its docks and within the level there are four large 'boilers' apparently powered by Glyph magic, one of which is knocked over. Several of the blocked off houses notably contain 'Glyph lights' The Cabal Contact in the Slums is known as "Dimitri" in some scripts. 2 References 1 Nosgothic Realm Blood Omen 2 Maps [2}Nosgothic Realm Script for the Slums Category:Locations Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2